What's Wrong?
by EchoedAshes
Summary: After a nights worth of looking for Koujaku, Aoba returns to Glitter and falls asleep, soon when he awakens he hears someone walk through the front door. This is a one shot!


It was a tiring night, Aoba spent hours searching for where Koujaku could've gone within the huge layout of Flame Willow. After walking through each backroad of the large city, Aoba kept finding himself back on mainstreet each time. Soon he decided to just head back to Glitter.

He made his way down the road of buildings that were alike, before flashing his coil in front of Glitter's lock and walking in. He let out an aggravated huff thinking about how his womanizer of a friend, who had ditched him for those two women when they first got into platinum jail, had started acting weird ever since the first few nights when he'd come in late.

Aoba sat on the first floor's couch and began thinking. He didn't know if he could trust Koujaku especially the way he's been acting lately and not telling him anything. After sitting on the couch for a while, deep in thought, Aoba drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

After a few hours had passed Aoba jumped awake, startled that he had fell asleep. He got up from the couch and looked at his coil for the time and realized it was already past midnight, and by the sound and look of the room Koujaku must not've made it back yet. He made his way around to the staircase before the front door opened.

Aoba stopped right before the first stair and looked towards the figure entering the room, "Koujaku?"

There wasn't an answer. Aoba started to get angry and was about to say something until he seen the look in Koujaku's eye. "Was he angry?", Aoba thought.

As the body came towards the staircase close to where he was standing, Aoba asked "What's wrong?" His anger changing into concern.

"It's nothing." Koujaku said as he took the first step of the staircase.

"Wait.." Aoba grabbed Koujaku's wrist as he was ascending the stairs, "W-why don't you ever tell me what's going on with you?!"

The body halted in its steps.

"We're supposed to be childhood friends… b-but I feel like I don't even know you…" Aoba looked down at his feet when he said this.

"Aoba… just leave it…" Koujaku said not even looking Aoba's way, pulling his fingers into a tight fist.

"K-Koujaku!" Aoba shouted feeling the anger well up inside of him again.  
Before Aoba could say anything else he was pushed back to the wall by an overwhelming force and he felt a pressure hit his lips. Aoba yelped at the sudden reaction and impact of hitting the wall. The hand that was gripping Koujaku's wrist was now being held against the wall along with his other hand.

"W-wait, what're yo-" Aoba protested trying to wriggle out of Koujaku's strong grip.

"Aoba.." Koujaku growled, furrowing his brow before kissing the man again.

Aoba didn't know what was going on, or what was wrong with Koujaku. He never thought that Koujaku would be doing this to him. At first Aoba was afraid and then he got to thinking that maybe Koujaku, with whatever he was going through right now, just needed this. Soon Aoba, who came to terms with this, closed his eyes cautiously and began gradually kissing back.

Koujaku pressed his lips against his and he was eagerly beginning to nip and lick at Aoba's lips for entrance. Aoba lightly parted his mouth and Koujaku's tongue quickly barged in earning a low moan from the man beneath him.

After a few moments Aoba began enjoying the slick muscle that was gliding throughout his mouth and soon began pressing his own into the other's. He began working his tongue into Koujaku's mouth but wasn't able to get far due to Koujaku deepening the kiss and undulating his head, pressing their lips against each other so hard their teeth almost touched.

Aoba began slowly unraveling, moaning, and sucking on the others tongue. As they were kissing he gradually felt Koujaku's grip on his wrists getting lighter and lighter before they were off completely. The scarred hands slid Aoba's jacket from his shoulders and threw it over on one of the couches in the middle of the room. Koujaku bit at Aoba's bottom lip, pulling the other's head closer to his as he pressed his palms on Aoba's abdomen underneath the navy blue t-shirt.

The hands began to slither up Aoba's smooth skin and grope at his chest. Skillful fingers began twirling the nipples making them harden and perk up at the touch. Aoba broke the kiss and moaned, arching upwards into the touch. The moans soon turned into a startled yelp when a knee was nudged between his legs, brushing against the hardening erection confined within his pants.

"A-ah" Aoba moaned as the knee began rubbing against the bulge of his pants, Koujaku's hands moving down to Aoba's hips and worked them against his knee and thigh.

Aoba arched his back and threw his arms around the other's back, breathing heavy breathes into Koujaku's ear.

Koujaku shivered as the breath ghosted across his ear and he returned the feeling with a low growl before ripping Aoba's pants down and forcefully picked his feet up to throw the pants aside.  
The sudden haste made Aoba grunt. "W-wait! K-Koujaku" He yelped once the man flipped him over unceremoniously and pulled his hips up, bending Aoba over to meet up with his pelvis.

Koujaku pressed his hand harshly on Aoba's back and pulled his hips up farther until Aoba's feet no longer touched the ground. He then started grinding his clothed erection against the man beneath him's bare ass.

"K-Kouja-, p-please" Aoba tried pushing at the other man's chest so he'd ease off of him but it was to no avail. The more he struggled the harder Koujaku would hold him in place.

Aoba heard a shuffling behind him along with low growls before he felt something begin to press into him. "S-stop" Aoba pressed against the body more glancing at the other man's face and still seeing that pissed off look in his eye. Aoba felt a heaviness come into his chest, he was afraid.

His hips were abruptly pulled up into Koujaku's erection and the hardened member was shoved into Aoba's unprepared ass. Aoba screamed at the sudden penetration, the pain making tears begin to well in his eyes. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Aoba whimpered and panted trying to readjust to the pain and the feeling of being filled up. As soon as he began straightening his breathes out Koujaku began moving. "K-Koujaku n-not ye-ngh-ahhh-" Aoba cried out as the tears began streaming down his face.

Koujaku began relentlessly pounding into Aoba's tight ass letting out grunts at the constriction around his cock. During all of this he never allowed Aoba's feet to touch the ground, instead he rigorously worked Aoba's hips against his thrusts earnings cries and gasps each time his cock pushed into the cobalt haired man's ass.

Aoba couldn't stop the tears flowing down his face, the pain was becoming unbearable, he felt like he was about to pass out. Soon a headache began to form topping all of the pain off. "S-s-stop" Aoba pleaded, breathing ragged breaths. "Koujaku!" He screamed, digging his fingernails into the man behind himself's stomach as hard as he could.

The scratches only made Koujaku pound into Aoba harder. Aoba couldn't take this anymore, if this went on further he was going to black out. "Koujaku! Stop!" Aoba screamed again this time yanking Koujaku's bangs down as hard as he could while kicking his legs at the others knees.

It must've worked Aoba thought once the thrusts stopped and he heard a gasp above him. "A-Aoba?!"

The man carefully pulled, out lowering Aoba's feet back down to the ground and releasing his grip on the other's hips. As soon as Aoba's feet hit the ground he collapsed onto his knees, leaning his head against the floor as he sobbed. "Aoba…" Koujaku's voice trembled once he realized what happened.  
Koujaku bent down onto his knees next to the shaking heap of a body, cautiously putting a hand on the light blue haired man's back that was still covered with the t-shirt he was wearing. Looking towards Aoba's face in concern. "Oh god Aoba… I-I'm so sorry." Koujaku apologized with an agonized look on his face.

There was no answer only sobs in return, Koujaku reached his arms around the trembling man and leaned his head down onto his back, nuzzling the side of his face between Aoba's shoulder blades. "A-Aoba…. I don't know what c-came over me…" Koujaku hated this, he knew he had anger issues but he never would've thought that they'd blind him this far.

He gently caressed the other's back before lightly picking the body up, heading over to the couch to calm him down. Koujaku sat down and gently placed Aoba on his lap, resting his head on the top of the cobalt hair. He caressed the long hair cautiously, whispering sorrowful apologies as he tried comforting the man he had just hurt.

As time went by Aoba's nerves calmed down, the headache subsided and he slowly lifted his head up to look at the other. "K-Koujaku.." Aoba glanced at the man with a tired, confused, and slightly concerned look.

Koujaku lowered his head in disappointment, not able to look Aoba in the eye. "Aoba.." He looked at the man from under his furrowed eyebrows. He gently placed a hand on the side of Aoba's face.

Aoba touched the hand softly, "What happened to you?" There was a tremble in his voice when he asked this.

"I-I don't know…" Koujaku slowly leaned his head down and rested his forehead on the other man's. "I must've blacked out…"

"W-What made you get so angry?" Aoba looked into the other's eye, not parting their touching foreheads.

Koujaku closed his eyes hesitating. "It was just business….." Koujaku murmured, opened his eyes and looked to the side, avoiding Aoba's gaze.

Aoba could see the pain in his eyes, although he wanted to know more about Koujaku to help him, he just didn't want to pry too much into it and make Koujaku angry again. Aoba moved his face closer to Koujaku's and touched his nose to the other's, still looking into Koujaku's eyes to make sure it was alright, and assuring that the man he knew was there.

Their lips were close to touching when Aoba whispered lowering his eyelids, casting his eyes aside "You really scared me."

"I'm sorry…. Aoba" Koujaku breathed before giving the other a light peck on the lips.

They sat together like that for a while, Aoba closing the small distance again to press a lingering kiss on Koujaku's mouth. It was a cautious, slow, wanting kiss.

Koujaku pulled back ever so slightly whispering, "A-Aoba… are you sure?" looking into the other's half lidded eyes.

Aoba nodded slowly before kissing Koujaku again. The kiss was slow, apologetic. They began gently undulating their heads as they opened their mouths and allowed one another's tongues to caress the other's.

Light moans began filling the air as their kiss deepened and their hands wandered over the plains of their bodies. Koujaku slithered a caring hand to Aoba's erection and gripped it, fiddling with the head and moving the foreskin up and down as he rubbed.

"Ah.." Aoba breathed, breaking the kiss and looking at Koujaku with heated eyes.

Koujaku began quickening the pace of his scarred hand as he felt the beads of precum well up on the hardened length.

Aoba's breathing became more sporadic when he began to feel his climax slowly arriving. He hurriedly lifted his hand and placed it on Koujaku's, "K-Koujakuu… m-more… please" Aoba murmured, his lips barely touching Koujaku's when he spoke, both of them breathing one another's breath.

Koujaku stopped his hand and lifted it to Aoba's mouth, pressing his index and middle finger into it and letting Aoba lick around the digits.

Aoba used one hand to hold onto Koujaku's as he circled his tongue and lathered the fingers up while the other hand worked at pulling Koujaku's dick out of his pants.

Koujaku pulled his fingers out of Aoba's mouth, looking into the cobalt haired man's eyes warning him to get ready. He gently circled his middle finger at the earlier abused entrance of Aoba's ass, allowing the digit to slide into him slowly and once fully in the heat of the muscle he gave Aoba time to adjust. He wiggled his finger inside a bit before pulling it slightly out and pushing it back in, repeating the movement a few times before placing a tender kiss on Aoba's forehead and entering the index finger.

"Ngh.." Aoba scrunched his eyebrows together, arching his back at the second finger, starting to feel the slight pain from the earlier abuse.

"Does it hurt… Aoba?" Koujaku said quietly and uneasily.  
"I-it's fine...nnh" Aoba inhaled a breath and pressed into the fingers below him.

When Aoba said this Koujaku thrusted the fingers a bit more, gently hooking them towards Aoba's sweet spot earning a pleased gasp in return.

Aoba snaked his hands around the other's neck as he felt the finger's leave his entrance. The scarred hands picked up Aoba's hips and positioned them on his dick, holding them there as he eased into the hot muscle.

"Angh" Aoba grunted, repositioning his knees so they could straddle Koujaku's lap better.

After waiting a moment Koujaku looked into Aoba's eyes that were slowly being glossed over in want and lust, and began working the hips on his cock. Grunting as he penetrated deeper into Aoba's ass.

"Ah-hhh" Aoba moaned, tightening his grip around Koujaku's shoulders and rocked his hips in time with each of Koujaku's thrusts.

Aoba placed his forehead against the other's again and began riding the cock harder and faster, gasping for breath with his mouth wide open.

Koujaku nudged into Aoba' forehead more with each thrust not kissing the man's mouth, but instead keeping his mouth open lustfully breathing with Aoba.

They sped up their movements and acquired a rhythm as they fucked each other into their climaxes. Both letting out prolonged moans as the cum spurted from their pleasured bodies, continuing their movements until the last of their orgasm was achieved.

The pleasure subsided, and they spent a little time catching their breaths and waiting for the sporadic twitches to stop. Then Koujaku pulled out, wiping up the trail of cum before pulling Aoba closer and pressing another tender kiss on the skin beneath the tired man's ear.

"You know Aoba… you're precious to me" Koujaku caressed the back of the other's head.

Aoba hummed in response before drifting off into a blissful slumber.


End file.
